Evening Sky
by ByunChannie
Summary: Baekhyun benci saat sore datang, karena itu membuatnya merasa kesepian dan di saat itu juga lah, ia kehilangan hal paling berharga miliknya. BaekYeol/ChanBaek here...Mind To RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Evening Sky**

**T**

**Twoshots**

**Drama, Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**어떤****날에든****저녁하늘은****못****올려보는****습관이****있어**

**(****I have a habit which is I can't look up to see the evening sky any day)**

**.**

**.**

**Prolog**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun melangkah keluar dari gedung universitasnya. Jas coklat khas universitasnya membungkus tubuh kecilnya, membuatnya tampak berkharisma dan keren serta imut sekaligus. Baekhyun menyingkap sedikit ujung lengan jasnya untuk melihat arlojinya. 16.15.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya, ia menyeret kakinya untuk menjauhi gedung mewah tempatnya menghabiskan hampir separuh harinya. Ia memperbaiki letak ranselnya, dan menendang-nendang kerikil kecil yang dirasa mengganggu langkahnya. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya, langit tampak sangat cerah karena ini hampir musim panas. Ia melirik arlojinya, 16.45. Langit tampak semakin oranye dan matahari semakin merangkak turun, membuatnya mempercepat langkahnya. Ia tidak mau melangkah sendirian di tengah langit yang semakin menggelap. Baekhyun benci ketika sore hari datang, ia merasa semua sedang bergerak menjauhinya dan dunia meninggalkannya. Baekhyun benci ketika malam datang dan dia hanya sendirian di kamarnya. Sepi, dingin, dan saat malam datang ia akan menyadari betapa ia sangat kesepian.

Saat siang hari baekhyun bisa tertawa-tawa dan membuat lelucon bersama teman-teman gilanya. Bahkan baekhyun dijuluki mood maker. Tapi ketika baekhyun sendirian ia terlihat begitu rapuh.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun membuka pintu flat minimalis miliknya. Baekhyun melepas sepatu putihnya, dan meletakkan tasnya di atas sofa. Bergerak ke dapur, mengambil mug bertuliskan 'Baekkie', baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menuangkan air putih ke dalamnya. Kakinya menuntunnya menuju sofa, dan baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana, meminum airnya dan meletakkan mugnya di atas meja. Baekhyun meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku dan melepaskan jas universitasnya, meletakkannya begitu saja di tepi sofa. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling flat. Sepi. Tidak ada chanyeol di sini. Lebih tepatnya tidak ada chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan beranjak dari duduknya. Mungkin mandi akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun sedang berbaring di ranjangnya. Berulang kali ia menatap ke benda tipis bernama smartphone miliknya. Berharap ada panggilan atau pesan dari chanyeol untuknya. Dan berulang kali pula baekhyun kecewa.

"dasar bodoh..." gumam baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Tanpa sadar matanya mulai berair.

"aku...merindukan mu bodoh!" baekhyun berbisik dengan suaranya yang mulai serak. Air mata mulai jatuh perlahan mengaliri pipi putihnya dan baekhyun mengambil bantal yang biasa digunakan chanyeol dan ia gunakan untuk menutupi wajahnya sekaligus meredam isakannya yang terdengar memalukan

**.**

.  
.

**Ini saya buat ff yang terinsipirasi dengan lagunya Ailee yang evening sky~~ ^^  
kalau banyak yang suka, saya lanjutkan ff ini, kalau enggak, saya hapus... ^^  
di tunggu kritik dan sarannya... .**

**Thanks banget buat yang udah baca... ^^  
salam kecup :***


	2. Chapter 2

**Evening Sky**

**T**

**Twoshots**

**Drama, Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

.

**어떤****날에든****저녁하늘은****못****올려보는****습관이****있어**

**(****I have a habit which is I can't look up to see the evening sky any day)**

**.**

.

Baekhyun membuka matanya saat mendengar alarm yang sudah diatur berbunyi. Kepalanya terasa pusing, matanya juga terasa berat. Baekhyun tau...dia menangis lagi. Kaki-kakinya ia turunkan perlahan dan menyentuh lantai yang terasa dingin pagi itu. Meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku. Merapikan tempat tidur seperti biasa dan wajahnya kembali sendu saat menatap bantal chanyeol yang sedang dipegangnya. Baekhyun menghembuskan nafasnya dan meletakkan bantal itu pada tempatnya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, mengambil sikat gigi dan odol. Menyikat giginya sambil menatap pantulan bayangannya di kaca kamar mandi. Matanya tampak sedikit bengkak pagi ini, beruntung tidak ada kuliah pagi hari ini.

**.**

.

Baekhyun sudah berpakaian lengkap saat ia duduk di ruang makan –sendirian– sambil menyantap ramyun. Matanya menatap lurus ke arah kalender yang berada tepat di depan sedang merapat dengan dinding.

"Tanggal 20, huh?" baekhyun mengangkat mangkuk ramyunya yang telah kosong dan segera mencuci. Padahal biasanya chanyeol yang akan mencucinya.

"Aish, byun baek hyun, kau itu seperti remaja yang baru mengenal cinta, untuk apa memikirkan pria brengsek bermarga park itu" baekhyun menggerutu sambil mencuci mangkuk, dan menghela napasnya, ia tau seberapa keras ia menyangkalnya, tetap saja ia sangat merindukan pria marga park itu.

Baekhyun meletakkan mangkuk itu pada tempat seharusnya. Kaki pendeknya melangkah menuju kamar. Ia mengeluarkan smartphonenya dari nakas di samping tempat tidur, disandarkan punggungnya di tempat tidur.

Menggeser layar ponselnya dan membuka album yang berjudul "BC" untuk melihat semua koleksi fotonya bersama chanyeol, dari mulai mereka bertemu sebagai teman di semester pertama, chanyeol dengan rambut keriting seperti mienya dan baekhyun dengan rambut batok kelapanya. Bergeser ke foto selanjutnya, chanyeol yang sedang berbaring di gedung olahraga dengan handuk kecil yang menutup wajahnya. Baekhyun ingat jika ia mengambil foto itu diam-diam saat chanyeol kelelahan sehabis main basket. Ada foto mereka saat halloween, saat valentine, musim semi, musim panas, musim gugur, musim dingin, saat makan, bercanda, selca, saat mereka baru saja menjalin suatu hubungan, dan semuanya lengkap ada di sana. Baekhyun tersenyum melihat semua foto itu, bahkan ia sampai terkikik saat menonton sebuah video yang diambil saat ulang tahun chanyeol, wajah chanyeol penuh dengan krim karena lemparan kue ulang tahun oleh kai yang dengan pas mendarat di wajahnya. Mata baekhyun menatap lekat layar ponselnya yang sedang memutar video perayaan hubungan mereka yang pertama, chanyeol yang memegang kamera dan terus mengarahkan kameranya ke baekhyun.

"**Baek, mana eyesmile mu? Hahahahahaha"**

"**Dasar menyebalkan!"**

"**Haha, aku sudah minta maaf kan? Aku melakukannya juga untuk membuat kejutan yang tidak akan pernah dilupakan untuk baby baek~~"**

**Tampak kamera seperti diletakkan di suatu tempat dan chanyeol ikut bergabung dengan baekhyun, chanyeol melingkarkan tangannya ke pundak baekhyun, dan mencium pipinya cukup lama.**

"**Jangan marah, kau tampak semakin mempesona saat kau marah"**

"**Apa-apaan kau ini?"**

**Dan adegan selanjutnya chanyeol mendaratkan bibirnya ke atas bibir baekhyun dan kemudian kedua insan itu hanya bergelut dengan aktivitas mereka.**

Baekhyun menghentikan video itu, dan menggeser layar ponsel video lain masih berderet setelahnya. Senyum dari tadi tidak lepas dari wajah baekhyun. Sampai pada foto terakhir yang ada di album tersebut, senyum manis baekhyun pun hilang entah kemana. Itu foto yang diambil bersama chanyeol terakhir kalinya. Lima bulan yang lalu.

Baekhyun segera mematikan ponselnya dan menyimpannya ke dalam tas kuliahnya. Cepat sebelum matanya mulai berair lagi. Dan segera meninggalkan kamar tidur.

"Dasar cengeng! Chanyeol tidak akan suka kalau kau menangis begini baek" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya saat melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di kaca. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya sebentar kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

**.**

.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan santai menuju universitasnya, hari ini terasa cukup panas sehingga ia hanya menenteng jas universitasnya. Langkah baekhyun terhenti, matanya menatap ke arah taman yang kosong karena hari sudah siang. Baekhyun ingat ia dan chanyeol pernah main kembang api di sana waktu malam pergantian tahun. Dan tangan baekhyun terkena percikan api sehingga membuat chanyeol khawatir lebay.

"Dasar bodoh, kau begitu khawatir waktu itu" sudut bibir baekhyun terangkat "Tapi, sekarang? Sekalipun tubuhku yang terbakar, kau tidak ada di sini, kan?" baekhyun menghela napasnya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Percuma memikirkan orang yang telah pergi. Ya, percuma, setidaknya untuk lima menit pertama.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah berhenti memikirkan chanyeol.

**Flashback**

"Baek..."

"Heum?" baekhyun menyandarkan punggungya dengan nyaman di dada chanyeol, jari-jarinya sibuk memencet remote untuk mengganti channel.

"Bagaimana, kalau kita tinggal bersama?"

"Heh? Kau bercanda?" baekhyun memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap ke chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya

"Ahh, tentu saja tidak, orang tua dan noona ku kan sedang sibuk di jepang"

"Noona mu ada di inggris chanyeol" baekhyun memukul kepala chanyeol pelan dengan remote.

"Okay, maksudku mereka sedang tidak ada di korea, dan aku tidak suka sendirian baek"

"Omong kosong, kau sudah tinggal sendirian selama dua tahun chanyeol" baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas dengan alasan konyol yang disodorkan chanyeol.

"Baik, aku mengaku kalau aku hanya ingin menghabiskan hari-hariku secara lebih intens bersama baekhyun tercinta" chanyeol mengecup hidung baekhyun.

"Jangan cium-cium!" baekhyun kembali memukul kepala chanyeol namun sekarang lebih keras.

"Aw, itu sakit baek!" chanyeol mendorong tubuh baekhyun hingga terbaring ke atas sofa dan segera menimpanya.

"Ow ow ow park chan yeol, mau apa kau?" baekhyun menatap netra chanyeol dengan pandangan meremehkan.

"Menghukum mu karena sudah menyakiti kepala ku" chanyeol menyeringai dan semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Jujur saja, baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup beberapa kali lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Baekhyun menutup matanya saat wajah chanyeol semakin dekat dan dekat.

Pertama chanyeol hanya mengecup bibir manis itu dan tersenyum saat melihat reaksi baekhyun. Wajahnya memerah dan ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Manis.

Chanyeol melumat bibir manis itu perlahan, pertama baekhyun hanya menerima tanpa membalas tapi lambat laun ia juga ikut masuk ke dalam permainan chanyeol.

"Hmmm..." chanyeol tersenyum saat mendengar suara baekhyun, ia memutar kepalanya dan melumat bibir baekhyun pelan. Baekhyun memegang tengkuk chanyeol, berusaha mempertahankan posisi yang bagus.

Chanyeol melepas tautan mereka, baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Chanyeol tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya pada baekhyun.

"Kau cantik kalau dilihat dari sini" chanyeol mengusap bibir baekhyun perlahan dengan ibu jarinya.

"Oh, jadi hanya dari sini?!" terdengar nada sinis dalam ucapan baekhyun yang hanya disambut kekehan dari chanyeol. Chanyeol menggerakkan tangannya untuk membelai surai brunette baekhyun.

"Kau selalu indah baek, jadi apa boleh aku tinggal di flat mu?" baekhyun menghentikan belaian chanyeol dan mendorongnya sampai terduduk dan dia juga ikut mendudukkan dirinya.

"Tapi di flat ku hanya ada single bed, kau boleh tidur di lantai kalau mau" baekhyun menyamankan posisi duduknya dan membiarkan lengannya bersentuhan dengan lengan chanyeol.

"Aku bisa membeli tempat tidur baru untuk kita" chanyeol mengalungkan tangannya ke pundak baekhyun dan merapatkan tubuh mungil baekhyun ke tubuhnya.

"Dasar kaya! Kalau aku tidak ada masalah, itu juga uang mu" baekhyun mengambil toples yang berisi keripik kentang dan memakannya dengan ganas.

"Jadi boleh?" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dan hanya anggukan kepala yang diberikan baekhyun.

"Terima kasih banyak tuan byunnnnnnn" chanyeol mengecup pipi dan puncak kepala baekhyun berulang kali, dan baekhyun hanya menatap tv dengan datar tanpa merespon. Bukannya dia tidak bahagia, hanya saja ia tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Lagipula chanyeol memakluminya.

**.**

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang bersandar di tempat tidur dengan dada chanyeol sebagai alas bagi punggung baekhyun. Kaki-kaki mereka dibungkus oleh sepasang kaos kaki hangat yang di belikan baekhyun. Milik chanyeol berwarna hitam dan milik baekhyun berwarna putih kemudian selimut tebal menyelimuti mereka hingga batas pinggang chanyeol dan batas perut baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat menyukai keadaan ini bersama chanyeol apalagi di tengah musim dingin. Jangan lupa kalau baekhyun setengah berbaring sekarang.

Mereka sedang membuka album foto, foto-foto semasa SMP dan SMA milik mereka dan foto-foto lainnya yang mereka ambil bersama. Ada yang mereka ambil secara pribadi dan ada yang bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat melihat kenangan-kenangan manis itu, dan chanyeol juga ikut tersenyum sambil mengecup puncak kepala baekhyun sesekali. Melingkarkan tangannya ke area sekitar pundak baekhyun.

"Lihat, kau lucu dengan rambut mie ini" baekhyun menunjuk-nunjuk foto saat mereka masih SMA, chanyeol yang sedang duduk di ayunan sambil membuat huruf V dengan jari-jarinya.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" suara berat chanyeol terdengar begitu dekat bagi baekhyun dan ternyata chanyeol sibuk membaui aroma rambut baekhyun.

"Tentu, aku menyukai orangnya bukan model rambutnya" baekhyun tersenyum dan menutup album foto yang sudah sering dibuka tutup itu.

"Baekhyun-ah...saranghae" chanyeol berbisik saat ia melesakkan kepalanya ke bahu sempit baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya dan melingkarkannya ke kepala chanyeol dari belakang.

"Aku juga mencintaimu park chanyeol..." baekhyun menutup matanya, merasakan hangat yang menjalar di sekitar dada bagian kiri miliknya.

**.**

.

"Chanyeol...chan...chanyeol...bangun...kau ada kuliah pagi hari ini kan?" baekhyun mengguncang tubuh tinggi chanyeol yang masih menggulung di balik selimut.

"Eenngghhhh" chanyeol semakin merapatkan selimutnya membuat baekhyun sedikit jengkel namun masih berusaha untuk sabar.

"Chanyeolie, aku tidak mau kau dikeluarkan dari kelas lagi..." baekhyun membelai surai chanyeol yang sekarang berwarna brunette sama sepertinya.

Perlahan mata besar chanyeol membuka, ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dan mengusap-usap matanya sebentar. Setelah pandangannya mulai jelas, ia menoleh dan mendapati baekhyun sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Selamat pagi tuan raksasa..." senyum itu terkembang di wajah baekhyun. Senyum yang sangat chanyeol suka.

"Selamat pagi kurcaci..." chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di atas tempat tidur, menepuk-nepuk tempat di sebelahnya dan baekhyun segera bergerak menuju tempat itu.

Chanyeol memeluk baekhyun dengan manja, disandarkannya kepalanya ke pundak baekhyun. Lengannya memeluk pinggang baekhyun dengan posesif. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah chanyeol yang seperti anak kecil.

"Ada apa?" baekhyun bertanya setelah beberapa saat terdiam.

"Aku mimpi buruk"

"Mimpi? Mimpi apa?" baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya.

"aku dan kau terpisah sangat jauh, dan kau sedang berdiri terdiam dan dipeluk seseorang" suara chanyeol yang berat mendominasi ruangan bercat putih itu.

"Mimpi hanya bunga tidur chan, tidak perlu dipikirkan" baekhyun mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di pipi chanyeol dan menepuk-nepuk pipi chanyeol beberapa kali. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan kemudian mengecup kening baekhyun singkat dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi sementara baekhyun sibuk merapikan tempat tidur.

**.**

.

Baekhyun membuka pintu flatnya dan menemukan sepasang sneakers di tempat penyimpanan sepatu. Chanyeol sudah pulang. Baekhyun melepaskan sepatunya dan mencari chanyeol, dan menemukannya sedang memasak di dapur.

"Sedang masak apa?" tanya baekhyun saat sudah berdiri di samping chanyeol.

"Sup" chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil memasukkan garam.

"Kau bisa masak memangnya?"

"Setidaknya aku tidak memasukkan air terlalu banyak ke dalam semangkuk ramyun baek" ejek chanyeol. Baekhyun memang pernah memasak ramyun untuk chanyeol dan seperti yang chanyeol bilang, ia memasukkan terlalu banyak air.

"Tsk, awas saja kalau sup ini tidak enak. Kau tidur di sofa malam ini" baekhyun menendang bokong chanyeol dengan tepat dan berlalu ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri membiarkan chanyeol yang meringis kesakitan sambil mengusap bokongnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun sekarang duduk berhadap-hadapan di ruang makan, chanyeol menatap baekhyun cemas saat baekhyun mencoba sup buatannya.

"Bagaimana baek?"

"Well..." chanyeol menatap baekhyun, tidak sabar dengan jawaban baekhyun.

"Harus kuakui kau lebih berbakat dari pada aku" baekhyun menyendokkan kuah sup itu kembali ke mulutnya.

"Aku bilang juga apa byun baek hyun, hahahahahahahaha" chanyeol tertawa keras mendengar pengakuan baekhyun dan sekaligus merasa puas dan sebuah sendok melayang tepat mengenai kepala chanyeol.

"Rasakan!"

**.**

.

Baekhyun sibuk mencari resep untuk membuat kue cake, sekarang tanggal 20 juni, tepat hari jadi mereka yang ke-3. Sekali-sekali baekhyun ingin mencoba membuat kue untuk merayakan hari jadinya dengan chanyeol. Matanya terus menelesuri setiap resep yang terpampang di layar laptopnya. Baekhyun tersenyum saat mendapat resep yang di rasa ia bisa membuatnya. Segera ia print dan meninggalkan kamarnya untuk membeli bahan-bahan yang diperlukan.

**.**

Baekhyun memasukkan semua bahan sesuai yang ada di resep. Dapurnya berantakan penuh dengan tepung dan gula yang berserakan serta telur yang jatuh ke lantai. Tangan baekhyun pun penuh plester, saat memotong stoberi, apel, dan buah lainnya yang akan dijadikan penghias, tangannya juga ikut teriris.

"Hah! Akhirnya setelah perjuangan yang keras dari seorang byun baek hyun, adonan ini jadi juga, hahahahahaha" baekhyun tertawa dengan bangga di depan adonan kue sambil berkacak pinggang, merasa puas dengan apa yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Sekarang masukkan ke oven" baekhyun memasukkan adonan kue ke dalam oven dan mengatur waktunya. Oven itu adalah chanyeol yang beli dan chanyeol juga yang mengajari bagaimana cara menggunakannya. Baekhyun adalah tipe orang yang tidak tau apa-apa kecuali makan, mandi, dan kuliah.

**.**

Baekhyun melirik jam yang sudah menunjukkkan pukul 18.20 yang artinya chanyeol akan segera pulang. Baekhyun mengeluarkan cake yang dibuatnya tadi dari dalam kulkas dan menancapkan lilin-lilin di atas permukaan cake.

Terdengar suara pintu ditutup, seulas senyum pun muncul di wajah baekhyun.

Chanyeol pulang.

"Baek, baek kenapa kau mematikan lampu? Baek..." suara berat chanyeol tertangkap oleh telinga baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menghidupkan lilin-lilin tersebut dan melangkah keluar dari dapur sambil membawa cakenya.

Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan mata bulatnya yang besar sementara baekhyun tersenyum dan tampak sangat cantik dengan eyesmilenya.

"Selamat hari jadi yang ke tiga chanyeol" baekhyun tersenyum dan membawa cake itu ke hadapan chanyeol "Kita tiup sama-sama...1...2...3"

**.**

"Kau yang membuat atau kau membelinya di toko kue?" chanyeol duduk memandangi baekhyun yang sedang sibuk memakan kue yang rasanya tawar dan teksturnya keras itu. Baekhyun hanya menunjukkan tangannya yang penuh plester kepada chanyeol.

"Jadi, kau membuatnya? Sampai tangan luka begini? Aku jadi terharu, huhuhuhuhuhuhu" chanyeol mengeluarkan suara prihatin lebih tepatnya berpura-pura prihatin, dan segera merangkul tubuh kecil baekhyun.

"Hentikan suara mu yang mirip om-om itu" baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Baek aku juga punya sesuatu untuk mu" chanyeol melepas rangkulannya dan menatap baekhyun yang sekarang matanya sudah berbinar.

"Mana?"

"Tadaaaaa" chanyeol mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang berisi dua mug yang bertuliskan channie dan baekkie. Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan lekat miliknya.

"Aku merasa baekkie seperti nama untuk anjing" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan chanyeol hanya terkekeh.

"Itu namanya lucu baek, dasar!" chanyeol mencium pipi baekhyun lama.

**.**

.

Chanyeol sedang memetik senar gitarnya, hari ini dia tidak ada kuliah sore. Gantian baekhyun yang tidak ada di rumah sekarang. Ia memejamkan matanya menikmati setiap alunan melodi yang keluar dari senar-senar yang dipetiknya kemudian diletakkannya gitarnya dan kembali menulis.

Chanyeol ingin membuat lagu untuk baekhyun, kekasihnya sangat suka menyanyi, suaranya juga terasa menenangkan. Jadi mungkin suatu hari nanti baekhyun juga akan menyanyikan lagunya.

"Sebait lagi dan selesai..." chanyeol mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Chanyeol memetik senar gitarnya sambil menutup matanya, mulutnya menggumamkan lirik-lirik lagu yang baru saja dibuatnya. Chanyeol begitu serius sampai tidak menyadari baekhyun yang membuka pintu kamar secara perlahan.

Senyum terkembang di wajah baekhyun, ia berjalan pelan menuju chanyeol. Ia naik ke atas menimbulkan derit. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Sudah pulang baby?"

"Ahh, ketahuan" baekhyun memeluk leher chanyeol dari belakang dan menempatkan dagunya di bahu chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, ranjangnya yang memberitahuku" chanyeol menoleh dan mengecup pipi baekhyun. Gitarnya ia letakkan begitu saja.

"Sedang apa?"

"Membuat lagu"

"Lagu?" baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan bergerak menjadi duduk di depan chanyeol, ia melipatkan kakinya dan menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Mau dengar?" chanyeol mengambil gitarnya dan memangkunya. Baekhyun mengangguk dengan semangat. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengacak surai brunette baekhyun "Tapi maaf kalau suaraku jelek" chanyeol menyengir dan mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

"**If you were falling, then I would catch you"** chanyeol mulai bernyanyi.

"**You need a light, I'd find a match"**chanyeol tersenyum melihat baekhyun yang menepuk tangannya sesuai irama.

"**Cause I love the way you say good morning"** chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun** "And you take me the way I am" **baekhyun tersenyum mendengar bait demi bait yang dinyanyikan oleh chanyeol.

"**If you are chilly, here take my sweater. Your head is aching, I'll make it better"** baekhyun terkekeh mendengar lirik ini karena ia ingat waktu kepalanya sakit, chanyeol mengompresnya dengan es batu hingga ia tertidur.

"**Cause I love the way you call me baby"**chanyeol tersenyum sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Chagiya..." baekhyun berucap manja dan terkekeh.

"**And you take me the way I am~"**chanyeol memainkan gitarnya sambil menutup matanya** "I'd buy you Rogaine when you start losing all your hair"** baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar lirik yang keluar dari bibir chanyeol.

"**Sew on patches to all you tear..."** chanyeol membuka matanya dan mengerlingkan matanya ke arah baekhyun sambil tersenyum**.**

"**Cause I love you more than I could ever promise... and you take me the way I am... you take me the way I am... you take me the way I am~"** chanyeol mengakhiri lagunya dan menatap baekhyun.

"Bagaimana?" chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di samping dan menarik lengan baekhyun untuk mendekat.

"Bagus, kecuali bagian yang bilang kau akan membelikanku obat penumbuh rambut saat aku mulai kehilangan semua rambutku" baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya berusaha menunjukkan bahwa ia tak suka.

"Sayang, itu artinya aku tidak ingin kau kehilangan rambut indahmu dan itu artinya aku akan bersama mu sampai kita tua" chanyeol memeluk baekhyun perlahan, menyesap aroma kekanakan milik baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas pelukan chanyeol dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol.

"Sejak kapan kau mulai menulis lagu itu?"

"Sejak hari jadi kita yang pertama" chanyeol mencium puncak kepala baekhyun.

**.**

.

"Aku tidak suka kau keluar dengan kris!" chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap baekhyun yang sedang duduk sambil menatap ke arah lain.

"Baek! Byun Baek Hyun! Tatap aku jika aku sedang berbicara dengan mu!" chanyeol menarik sebuah kursi dengan kasar dan duduk tepat di depan baekhyun.

"Apa?! Aku sudah bilang kalau kris hanya mengantarku pulang, kenapa kau begitu kekanakan?!" baekhyun menaikan nada bicaranya. Emosinya sudah tak tertahan lagi.

"Mengantar?! Kalau dia hanya mengantar tidak mungkin sampai selarut ini! Lagi pula kau bisa memintaku untuk menjemputmu jika kau takut pulang sendirian, tidak perlu menggoda dan meminta pria lain untuk mengantarmu!"

"Aku tidak menggoda siapapun! Kau berkata seolah-olah aku sangat murahan!" baekhyun bangkit dan menendang kursi yang tadi ia duduki.

"Aku tidak berkata kalau kau murahan! Aku hanya tidak suka kau dekat dengan orang yang jelas-jelas menyimpan perasaan denganmu!" chanyeol bangkit dan menggenggam lengan baekhyun kuat.

"Lepas!"

"Tidak, sebelum kau berjanji padaku untuk tidak mendekati kris!" chanyeol menatap mata baekhyun.

"Ini sakit!" baekhyun menghempaskan tangan chanyeol kuat, dan begitu terlepas satu tamparan mendarat di pipi chanyeol dengan keras.

"Terima kasih byun baek hyun" chanyeol berlalu dari hadapan baekhyun dan mengambil mantelnya.

BLAM!

Pintu dibanting dengan begitu keras oleh chanyeol. Baekhyun jatuh terduduk, air matanya mengalir perlahan melewati pipi mulusnya. Tidak ada isakan, hanya pandangan kosong dan air mata yang jatuh dalam diam.

**.**

.

Dua minggu kemudian baekhyun merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan tidak tenang berada di rumah sendirian, apalagi chanyeol juga tidak masuk kuliah. Dia butuh chanyeolnya untuk kembali. Baekhyun sedang berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemen chanyeol.

Baekhyun menekan kode untuk membuka pintu apartemen tersebut, bau rokok adalah yang pertama menyambutnya. Tidak mungkin chanyeol merokok.

Baekhyun melepas sepatunya dan melangkah masuk secara perlahan. Sebenarnya ada rasa takut chanyeol akan menolaknya. Mata baekhyun membelalak saat melihat chanyeol sedang menghidupkan sebatang rokok dan menghisapnya serta menghembuskan asapnya ke udara sambil duduk di kursi belajar di kamarnya.

"Chanyeol..." merasa namanya dipanggil, chanyeol menoleh. Baekhyun berjalan cepat dan mengambil batang rokok yang ada di tangan chanyeol dan melempar serta menginjaknya di lantai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" bau khas perokok menguar jelas dari chanyeol.

PLETAK!

Satu pukulan telak menghantam kepala bagian belakang chanyeol yang menyebabkan chanyeol jatuh tersungkur sambil mengelus-elus bekas pukulan baekhyun.

"Aww, kau apa-apaan?!" chanyeol menatap baekhyun dengan mata yang berair mungkin efek pukulan baekhyun.

"Untuk apa kau merokok hah?! Kau ingin cepat mati?!" baekhyun berdiri di depan chanyeol sambil berkacak pinggang "Mau jadi berandalan, heh?" wajah baekhyun memerah dan matanya mulai berair. Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat kekasihnya begitu marah.

Baekhyun berlutut dan segera memeluk kepala chanyeol erat, chanyeol yang awalnya bingung perlahan mulai mengerti jika baekhyun khawatir padanya dan membalasnya dengan memeluk pinggang baekhyun. Mencium aroma kekanakan yang terasa sudah sangat lama tidak ia hirup. Seulas senyum terpampang di wajah tampan chanyeol. Mungkin sekarang ia sangat berantakan tapi segala yang diperlukan untuk memperbaikinya sudah ada disini.

**.**

.

.

**Thanks banget buat yang udah mau baca ff ini~~ ^^**

**Big Thanks To:**

**SyJessi22:**

**Ini udah lanjut kok... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... .  
thanks, salam kecup :***

**Indaah:**

**Nah ini udah flashback yang sweet-sweet... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... .  
thanks, salam kecup... :***

**HunHans Real:**

**Nah ini udah di lanjut kok...  
wehh,sama apa nih sama si baek... ^^  
keep read and review yaa... .  
thanks, salam kecup :***

**Di tunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun... ^^**

**Salam kecup :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Evening Sky**

**T**

**Twoshots**

**Drama, Angst**

**Park Chanyeol, Byun Baek Hyun, Exo Member**

**Yaoi!**

**Warning: Don't Like, Don't Read**

**I don't hate silent reader, but please give me some review ^^**

**.**

**.**

**어떤****날에든****저녁하늘은****못****올려보는****습관이****있어**

**(****I have a habit which is I can't look up to see the evening sky any day)**

**.**

**.**

**(Bold for flashback)**

**.  
.**

**Baekhyun mengeratkan jaketnya saat angin musim gugur menerpa tubuhnya dan membuatnya menggigil, padahal dia sudah menumpuk kaos lengan panjang, hoodie, dan jaketnya untuk melindungi tubuh bagian atasnya, sedang untuk dibagian bawah ia hanya mengenakan celana panjang dan sneakers.**

"**Sial, angin ini benar-benar menyusahkan. Hari ini tidak ada yang berjalan dengan baik, presentasi berantakan, bertengkar dengan Sehun karena masalah organisasi, dan Chanyeol sakit" Baekhyun menendang beberapa kerikil yang terasa mengganggu langkahnya.**

**Chanyeol memang mengeluh tidak enak badan pagi ini dan memutuskan untuk berdiam diri di rumah saja, dan itu membuat Baekhyun kepikiran sehingga berefek pada kegiatan-kegiatan Baekhyun di universitas. Memang terasa berlebihan, tapi apa boleh buat, memang begitu kenyataannya.**

**.  
.**

**Baekhyun menggeser pintu flatnya, dan berjalan masuk ketika sudah mengunci pintu depan. Diletakkannya tas dan jaket putihnya di atas sofa.**

"**Kemana chanyeol? Apa dia sedang tidur?" **

**Baekhyun berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya yang sekarang juga milik Chanyeol, tidak sabar ingin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan berharap menemukan Chanyeol di dalam sana.**

**Klek.**

**Baekhyun disambut oleh pemandangan kamar yang gelap tapi netranya masih bisa menangkap sesosok makhluk yang sedang berbaring di atas kasur dan menghadap tembok. Baekhyun menutup pintu perlahan, dan berjalan dengan gontai menuju kasur.**

**Baekhyun menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas kasur dan menghadap ke punggung Chanyeol. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Chanyeol. Dengkuran halus terdengar oleh Baekhyun, menandakan si pemilik punggung sedang tertidur pulas.**

**Perlahan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya ke perut Chanyeol, walau dengan susah payah karena harus menyelipkan tangannya di antara badan Chanyeol dan kasur tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Ditautkannya jari-jari tangannya satu sama lain.**

"**Cepat sembuh yoda" Baekhyun mencium punggung Chanyeol dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di punggung Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol merasa terusik, perlahan matanya terbuka dan melihat tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar di perutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum.**

"**Sudah pulang baek?" suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi, membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.**

"**Maaf mengganggu acara tidurmu Channie"**

"**Haha, kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Aku senang kau sudah pulang" Chanyeol menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun dan mengelusnya "Kau ada masalah baek?"**

**Baekhyun terdiam, ia bahkan tidak memberikan sinyal apapun jika dia mempunyai masalah tapi bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?**

"**Ya, sedikit masalah dengan presentasi dan sehun"**

"**Seharusnya kau bersikap profesional Baekby, tidak baik jika membawa masalah pribadi ke dalam pendidikan dan organisasi yang kau kelola, mengerti?" Chanyeol memegang dagu Baekhyun dan mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.**

"**Hah...baiklah" Baekhyun memegang dahinya dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan wajah Baekhyun di dadanya. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk Chanyeol erat, meremas pakaian Chanyeol di punggung dan merasakan hawa hangat yang berasal dari tubuh Chanyeol.**

"**Kau selalu tahu apa yang salah dariku"**

"**Lima tahun bukan waktu yang sebentar untuk mempelajari seorang Byun Baek Hyun" Chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala baekhyun.**

**Chanyeol benar, lima tahun itu tidak sebentar apalagi jika selama tiga tahun mereka berada dalam suatu hubungan.**

**.**

**.**

"**Selamat ulang tahun dobbi"**

**27 november, hari ulang tahun Chanyeol dan tahun ini adalah perayaan ke-5 bersama Baekhyun. Seperti biasa mereka merayakannya secara private, hanya mereka berdua dan cake serta lilin dan hadiah dari Baekhyun. Sederhana tapi berkesan.**

"**Buatlah permohonan sebelum meniup lilin-lilin itu" Chanyeol segera menautkan jari-jarinya dan dengan wajah tersenyum, ia mengucapkan permohonannya dalam hati.**

**Fiuh~~**

"**Yeeeee, saengil chukkahamnida chagiya" Baekhyun mencium pipi Chanyeol, dan menyengir.**

"**Apa-apaan kau ini, aku geli mendengarmu memanggilku chagi" Chanyeol mendorong kening Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya seperti biasa.**

"**Aish, kan kita sudah tiga tahun berpacaran, jadi apa salahnya aku memanggilmu chagi? Kau sama sekali tidak romantis" Baekhyun melempar bantal sofa ke arah wajah Chanyeol dan Chanyeol menangkapnya sebelum bantal itu menabrak wajah tampannya.**

"**Tidak ada yang salah, hanya tidak terbiasa" Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengacak surai brunette Baekhyun.**

"**Tsk, ayo cepat potong kuenya, aku sudah tidak sabar" Baekhyun menggoncang-goncang bahu Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk memotong kue tersebut. Baekhyun penasaran dengan rasa rainbow cake yang dibelinya, kan tidak etis kalau dia memotongnya sendiri.**

"**Baik, baik, dasar tidak sabaran" Chanyeol memotong kuenya dan berusaha mengabaikan tatapan ganas Baekhyun. Dia tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar jadi ia sengaja memperlambat proses pemotongan kue tersebut.**

"**YA! Lama!" baekhyun berteriak tepat saat chanyeol selesai memotong kuenya.**

"**Hahahahahaha, kuenya keras jadi sulit untuk dipotong baek"**

"**Dasar pembohong!"**

**Dugh!**

**Chanyeol tersungkur di lantai akibat tendangan maut dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol mendelik pada Baekhyun sementara yang di tatap sedang tersenyum sambil memakan kue yang baru saja dipotong oleh Chanyeol.**

**Chanyeol bangkit dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun sambil memperhatikan Baekhyun yang belepotan krim di sekitar mulutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengambil sehelai tissu dan membersihkan sekitar mulut Baekhyun.**

"**Kau seperti anak kecil baek, makanlah dengan benar, kalau aku tidak ada siapa yang akan membersihkan krim-krim ini?" Chanyeol tersenyum dan meletakkan tissunya di atas meja. Baekhyun hanya memandang Chanyeol dalam diam.**

"**Kau akan selalu membersihkan krim-krim ini karena kau–tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku. Iya, kan?" Baekhyun menunduk dan meremas ujung kaosnya.**

**Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan mengusap pipinya perlahan. Entah mengapa Chanyeol merasa Baekhyun harus lebih mandiri dan kuat mulai dari sekarang.**

"**Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa menjanjikan selamanya padamu, tentu saja aku akan selalu bersamamu–tapi tidak selamanya, jadi mulai sekarang kau harus pandai mengurus dirimu sendiri, paham?" Chanyeol mengacak surat brunette Baekhyun tanpa menyadari mata Baekhyun yang mulai berair. Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol menyakiti hatinya dengan perkataanya.**

"**Jadi kau berniat untuk pergi?! Jadi kau bilang aku manja karena selalu bergantung padamu?!" Baekhyun meninggikan suaranya dan menatap chanyeol tajam dan menepis tangan Chanyeol yang ada di kepalanya. Chanyeol awalnya terkejut dengan tingkah Baekhyun namun hanya berselang beberapa detik Chanyeol tersenyum dan membawa Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.**

"**Kenapa hanya masalah krim saja harus dibesar-besarkan?" Chanyeol mengelus surai brunette Baekhyun dan mengecup puncak kepalanya.**

"**Kau yang memulainya" Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol untuk menjauh darinya.**

"**Mianhae, kau mau memaafkan ku kan tuan byun?" Chanyeol mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah memelas yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum.**

"**Kau terlalu berlebihan tuan Park" Baekhyun menarik hidung Chanyeol dengan gemas membuat sang pemilik merintih kesakitan.**

.

**.**

"Baek" Kai mengguncang bahu Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Baekhyun hanya melamun tanpa mendengar pengarahan dari dosen.

"Baek!" Kai menambah volume suaranya membuat baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh ke arah Kai, tidak hanya Baekhyun tetapi seluruh isi kelas juga ikut menoleh ke arah Kai. Tak terkecuali dosen parubaya di depan mereka.

"Apa ada masalah tuan Kim Jong In?" dosen itu menatap Jongin dengan sengit membuat Jongin atau yang akrab disapa Kai menjadi salah tingkah dan kemudian berdiri.

"Tidak ada, maafkan saya" Kai membungkuk 90 derajat dan setelah mendapat anggukan dari dosennya ia kembali duduk dan menatap Baekhyun kesal.

"Kenapa menatap ku seperti itu?" Baekhyun berbicara setengah berbisik pada Kai.

"Kau!" Kai menunjuk Baekhyun dengan penggaris miliknya membuat Baekhyun mengernyitkan dahinya "Dari tadi aku panggil kau–

Pletak!

Sebuah kapur tulis menubruk kepala Kai membuat kai menghentikan perkataannya dan menoleh horor pada dosennya.

"Jika sekali lagi anda membuat keributan anda tahu dimana pintu keluar"

Kai menghela nafas dan memperbaiki posisi duduknya sementara baekhyun masih merasa bingung dengan Kai. Setelah kelas berakhir ia akan menanyakannya langsung.

.

.

Baekhyun segera merapikan barang-barangnya dan memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas miliknya dan dengan terburu-buru ia berlari menuju Kai yang sudah keluar duluan.

"Ya! Kim Jong In!" Baekhyun berteriak dengan suaranya yang melengking dan itu berhasil membuat Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun.

"Wae?"

"Kau tadi di kelas kenapa memanggilku?" Baekhyun menatap Kai dengan serius.

"Ahh, tadi aku melihat songsaenim melirik mu berkali-kali dan ku pikir ia akan segera menegurmu jadi aku memanggilmu dan aku juga mengguncang-guncangkan bahumu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak memberi respon dan sialnya akulah yang di tegur oleh dosen tua itu" Kai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ahh, aku minta maaf gara-gara aku, kau jadi di tegur oleh dosen" Baekhyun membungkuk sedikit dan kemudian tersenyum pada Kai.

"Kau tersenyum seperti itu jadi seperti meledekku" Kai mengacak surai Baekhyun "Ah, aku jadi bertanya-tanya kau melamun apa tadi" Kai menatap baekhyun dan yang ditatap hanya balik menatap. "Apa kau memikirkan Chanyeol?"

"Heh?! A-ani...tentu saja tidak! Untuk apa?! Tidak penting begitu, hahahahahahaha" Baekhyun tertawa garing membuat Kai menatap aneh padanya. "Ahhh, aku harus pulang sekarang. Hari sudah sore. Sampai jumpa besok Kai" Baekhyun kembali membungkuk dan segera berlari meninggalkan Kai.

"Lucu sekali, sudah kuliah tapi kelakuan mu menggemaskan seperti anak SD" Kai tersenyum dan mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak yang ingin dihubunginya. "Yeoboseyo JoonMyeon hyung"

.

.

Baekhyun melangkah melewati jalan yang sudah sangat ia hapal akan kemana jalan ini membawanya. Dengan earphone yang menempel di kedua telinganya, Baekhyun bersenandung dan sesekali menggerakkan tanganya sesuai dengan irama.

Langit sudah semakin oranye dan Baekhyun mengubah lagunya menjadi lebih ceria. Lagu yang berisik lebih cocok dibandingkan lagu slow dan mellow yang membuatnya sedih.

"**Apa ini?!" Baekhyun memperlihatkan layar ponsel Chanyeol pada Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi.**

"**Apa yang apa? Aku tidak mengerti?!" Chanyeol tampak tidak mengerti dan menatap Baekhyun penuh arti.**

"**Gadis ini!" Baekhyun menunjuk foto seorang gadis yang ada di layar ponsel Chanyeol.**

"**Temanku di universitas, apa aku tidak boleh menyimpan foto temanku?" Chanyeol merebut ponselnya dari tangan Baekhyun dan segera memasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya.**

"**Apa dia yang kau hubungi malam-malam saat aku sudah tidur?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol serius.**

"**Bukan"**

"**Bohong!" Baekhyun meninggikan nada suaranya, berharap Chanyeol tahu jika ia butuh penjelasan lebih dari sebuah kata "Bukan".**

"**Aku tidak berbohong Tuan Byun! Aku punya banyak teman diluar sana bukan hanya gadis yang kau lihat tadi!" Chanyeol tetap berusaha tenang meskipun sebenarnya ia juga mulai emosi.**

"**Jangan berbohong Chanyeol, aku mengecek list kontak yang menghubungimu dan hampir semuanya adalah gadis itu!" Baekhyun menggenggam pergelangan tangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol mulai beranjak.**

"**Sudah aku bilang hanya teman! Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun serius.**

**Baekhyun menghela napasnya dan mengendurkan pegangan tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Chanyeol.**

"**Apa...teman menghubungi temannya pada saat tengah malam? Apa teman selalu mengirim pesan singkat yang berisi kalimat-kalimat seperti 'Chanyeolie kau terlihat tampan dengan sweater biru hari ini' 'Chanyeolie kau sangat baik karena sudah mengantarku pulang hari ini' 'Chanyeolie mari kita bertemu akhir minggu ini' 'Chanyeolie-. Baekhyun terdiam sejenak berusaha untuk menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh dan kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berair dan air muka Chanyeol sangat sulit untuk di tebak. "Apa teman mengirim pesan berisi 'Yeobo, saranghae'?"**

**Chanyeol terlihat sangat terkejut Baekhyun mengetahui ini semua. Memang akhir-akhir ini hubungan mereka tidak baik. Baekhyun sering melihat Chanyeol menghubungi seseorang secara diam-diam dan segera menutup sambungannya saat Baekhyun mendekat.**

**Chanyeol memasang password di ponselnya yang biasanya tidak. Chanyeol sering berSMS ria hingga larut malam. Tak jarang Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di ujung telfon sana, di tengah malam dan di dapur dan Chanyeol tampak sangat menikmatinya.**

"**Baekhyun, APA INI KERJAAN MU?! MENGECEK DAN MEMBACA PESAN ORANG LAIN?!" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan marah.**

"**ORANG LAIN?! MEMANGNYA SIAPA YANG ORANG LAIN DISINI?! AKU ATAU PEREMPUAN ITU?! SIAPA YANG MENJADI KEKASIHMU?! AKU ATAU DIA?!" Baekhyun berteriak di depan Chanyeol dan air mata yang berusaha ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga.**

**PLAK!**

**Satu tamparan mulus mendarat di pipi Baekhyun, membuat mata Baekhyun membulat dan sepersekian detik kemudian sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat. Chanyeol sendiri tampak terkejut dengan apa yang ia perbuat dan sebelum ia bertanya apa Baekhyun baik-baik saja, Baekhyun sudah menatapnya dengan sengit.**

"**Oh, bahkan aku lupa kalau wanita itu sudah menggantikan posisiku" Baekhyun tersenyum dan tampak menyedihkan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun cukup lama sebelum kaki panjangnya membawanya keluar dari flat yang selama ini ia tempati bersama dengan Baekhyun. Flat yang menyimpan banyak kenangan bersama Baekhyun.**

**.**

**.**

**Satu minggu kemudian Chanyeol menghubungi Baekhyun tepatnya tanggal 29 april pukul 16.45, mengajaknya untuk bertemu di taman kota. Saat itu Chanyeol mengenakan lengan panjang biru tua dan celana jeans beserta sneakers hitam. Sementara Baekhyun mengenakan kaos berwarna putih dan kemeja merah yang kancingnya dibiarkan tidak terkancing, serta celana panjang hitam dengan sepatu putih.**

"**Baekhyun-ah, kau tau bukan jika hubungan kita mulai memburuk belakangan ini" Chanyeol membuka suaranya memecah keheningan yang terasa menyebalkan, dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk.**

"**Aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini, sepertinya walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun kita dalam sebuah hubungan tetap saja ini harus berakhir" Chanyeol menghela napasnya dan menatap Baekhyun prihatin.**

"**Aku mengerti" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Seulas senyum khas Baekhyun menempel dengan manis di wajahnya membuat Chanyeol bertanya-tanya terbuat dari apa hati Baekhyun, bahkan disaat ia tersakiti ia masih bisa tersenyum semanis ini. "Mari kita akhiri dengan baik-baik Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol dan menggenggamnya "Mari kita hidup dengan jalan kita masing-masing mulai saat ini, hiduplah dengan bahagia Park Chan Yeol" Baekhyun tersenyum dan melepaskan genggamannya.**

"**Baiklah, mari kita hidup dengan baik. Mungkin aku akan mengambil barang-barang ku di flat mu sesegera mungkin dan tentu saja saat kau sedang tidak ada di rumah. Aku tidak mau itu terlihat menyedihkan"**

**Deg.**

**Hati Baekhyun terasa mencelos, ia ingat saat ia dan Chanyeol menata barang-barang Chanyeol saat ia pertama kali pindah dan sekarang barang-barang itu akan kembali kepada tuannya dan membawa semua kenangan-kenangan yang 'mereka' lihat. Senyum yang dipasang Baekhyun pun sedikit luntur, membuat Chanyeol khawatir.**

"**Baekhyun, tidak apa-apa?"**

"**Aku baik-baik saja"**

**Dibawah langit sore yang oranye, Byun Baek Hyun dan Park Chan Yeol resmi berpisah. Baekhyun merasa langit begitu mengejeknya seperti memberi pertanda bahwa setelah ini hari akan menjadi gelap dan semuanya akan meninggalkannya sendirian.**

**Dan dihari itu juga Baekhyun berjalan menunduk tanpa berani mendongakkan kepalanya ke langit sore yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat ia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya sedang berdiri satu meter di depannya, bukannya berdiri lebih tepatnya sedang berjalan menuju dirinya. Mengenakan seragam yang sangat dikenalnya dan sosok itu tidak sendirian, seorang gadis juga ikut berdiri disampingnya mengapit lengannya dengan mesra.

Baekhyun terdiam sejenak dan ketika ia baru ingin melangkah sosok itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya bersama gadis yang masih mengapit lengannya. Baekhyun merasa canggung dan menjadi membeku seketika saat mendengar suara itu.

"Annyeong Baekhyun-ah"

Wajah itu, senyum itu, mata itu, telinga itu, semuanya masih sama. Yang berbeda hanya warna rambutnya yang sekarang dicat hitam tidak brunette lagi seperti miliknya.

"Annyeong Chanyeol-ssi" Baekhyun tersenyum dan menatap gadis yang berdiri disamping Chanyeol. 'Jadi, Chanyeol berpacaran dengan gadis ini? Selamat, anda berhasil merebut Chanyeol dariku'

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Jin Ri imnida, saya yeojachingu Chanyeol" gadis itu membungkuk dan tersenyum manis pada Baekhyun dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Baekhyun dan ekspresi Chanyeol berubah.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya dan menatap Baekhyun bingung.

"Chukkae, semoga kalian bertahan lama" Baekhyun berucap sambil tersenyum dan Chanyeol menyambut tangan Baekhyun. Dingin. Tidak hangat lagi seperti dulu. Kemudian Chanyeol melepas tangan Baekhyun. Ada sedikit ketidak relaan untuk melepas tangan lentik itu.

"Kamsahamnida oppa" kali ini giliran Jin Ri yang membuka suara dan tersenyum manis.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya" Baekhyun membungkuk dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan kedua insan itu sementara Chanyeol menoleh padanya sebentar dan melanjutkan perjalanannya bersama Jin Ri.

Rasa itu masih ada, hanya Chanyeol terlalu munafik untuk mengakuinya, sementara Baekhyun memegang prinsip "Apa yang sudah pergi, jangan dipaksa untuk kembali".

Dan sekali lagi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu dibawah langit sore yang terlihat mengejek melihat pertemuan mereka yang menyedihkan.

.

.  
.

.

**Nah, udah complete nih evening sky~~  
maaf kalau kurang memuaskan dan endingnya ga bagus juga ceritanya tidak sesuai harapan *bow*  
saya sangat butuh kritik dan saran supaya bisa lebih baik lagi... ^^  
thanks banget buat yg udah baca ini... ^^ *bow*  
please,,review yaaa... .**

**Big Thanks To:**

**KielaYue:  
ini udah lanjut kok, udah end malah... ^^  
mohon reviewnya yaa... .  
Thanks banget udah mau baca dan review... :*  
maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan... T^T**

**SyJessi22:  
si baek galau karena ditinggal yayangnya, tapi yayangnya juga ga bisa balik lagi, mungkin si baek bakal cari yayang baru #apadah =="  
Thanks banget udah mau baca dan review... :*  
maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan... T^T**

**HunHan'sReal:  
iyaa,,yang kemarin-kemarin itu memoriesnya ChanBaek dulu waktu masih so sweet-so sweetnya... xDD  
bukan, itu dari lagu Take The Way I Am (klo ga salah judulnya)  
bagus loh chingu lagunya #promosi ^^  
Thanks banget udah mau baca dan review... :*  
maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan... T^T**

**KiraYagami:  
hehe, thanks udah mampir buat baca chingu... .  
ini udah lanjut kok malah udah end... xDD  
jadi minta kritik dan sarannya ya? ^^  
Thanks banget udah mau baca dan review... :*  
maaf kalau ini kurang memuaskan... T^T**

**Sekali lagi Thanks buat yang udah baca.**

**Salam kecup :*  
**


End file.
